Deep end
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: During Apocalypse, when Charles and Moira meet in her office, interesting things happen.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** During Apocalypse, when Charles and Moira meet in her office, interesting things happen.

 **Deep end**

 _  
Oh, I don't want this to break you.  
Oh, but I've got no one else to talk to  
I don't know if you mean everything to me.  
And I wonder can I give you what you need?  
_ **Deep end-Birdy**

"Moira Mactaggert…" Charles said smiling as his chair slid inside and Alex decided to wait outside and give him privacy.

Although he smiled, the telepath was nervous to see the great love of his life after 20 years, when he had erased her memories, and was still shocked by her beauty that not even time had aged her and, although he had never seen her in glasses before, he thought they only enhanced her beauty.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself, I'm professor-"

"Charles Xavier." Moira replied, interrupting him with a smile, surprised but happy to see the man in front of her and she felt her cheeks flushing, she was not only a fan of his work, he had fantastic works, and she couldn't help but think that he was even more attractive than in the pictures and she left the papers aside.

"I know exactly who you are."

"You do?" He asked nervously, fearing that somehow her memories had returned and he tried to rummage through her mind.

"Of course I do." She took off her glasses, for she hated wearing them in front of people, made her feel old, and then she smoothed her elegant yellow blouse, rising. "I've read all your papers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Charles was relieved and admired that she was his fan, seeing in her mind how much she admired him though he felt a hint of regret over what he had done to her, feeling his heart squeezing and he forced a smile and the two shook hands.

"It's wonderful to see you again-" Charles closed his eyes in frustration as he let the words escape, trying to concentrate unsuccessfully and said: To-to meet you again for the first time, I-"

What the hell! Charles was frustrated, feeling like a teenager and thanked Alex for not having entered with him. Only Moira to make him feel like jelly with her beautiful mind, with a smile.

"You got a son?"

His eyes saw her photographs on the shelf and for a moment, in the midst of admiration, he was afraid. There was one showing her 20 years ago in mission clothes, as beautiful as the last time they had seen each other. Another of her in fashionable outfits after the promotion, which showed that she had managed to conquer her place among the CIA sexist agents, which made him proud, and finally, there was one of her, more relaxed and smiling, wearing a cap and hugging a cute little boy that looked just like her, and his heart warmed with their image, even though he felt a regret that he had missed the chance to be his father.

"Yes..." She said slowly, frowning uncertainly and confused at his surprise. She couldn't understand why someone as smart as he seemed so nervous.

"Does he have a husband or-" Charles closed his eyes again, trying not to show his frustration, and asked the question that he feared the answer, because it would mean losing her forever: "Do you have a husband?"

" I had a husband..." She explained blandly.

Her marriage with Joe Kinross had been complicated and the divorce hadn't been finalized yet but the only good thing that came from that had been that she had custody of her son, Kevin.

"But it's hard to do this job and make it home in time for dinner."

"Good, good." Charles murmured, feeling his chest fill with a small hope. "We all make choices, right?"

When he thought of some of his choices, one in particular, he felt regretful and sad, because he knew that no matter how noble his intention of keeping his Moira safe at the time had been, it had been wrong to erase her memories without telling her and even though he didn't care about his own suffering, which had led him to know the deep end, if that meant that she would be all right, but he could see that despite loving her job, things in her personal life had been a disaster and he didn't want her to feel miserable like him.

"Yes... We do"

He saw her gaze far away, and even though he knew he had gone to investigate the incident in Egypt, that look on Moira's face reminded him of the same look she'd had on her face after he had erased her memory and Charles couldn't resist.

"Moira..."

"Yes?" Moira asked curiously, leaning over her desk, and then Charles pulled his chair closer and leaned over, and watched her chocolate eyes widen before he pressed his lips to hers.

It was only a touch of lips, but there were so many feelings that when Charles, with a warm heart, stepped back a little, Moira felt her heart speed and looked at him, her lips parted in shock and surprise.

"Why?" She couldn't believe that Charles had kissed her, and it had been the best kiss of her life.

"Because I love you." He admitted softly, his blue eyes shining with love and he saw that although she was blushing, she was confused.

"But you've just met me and... And I'm still married because the divorce hasn't been finalized yet..."

"No, love, this isn't the first time we see each other." 

then, as she sat confused, Charles circled her desk and faced her, breathing deeply and touching her face in concentration.

Her forehead creased as her eyes glittered, being invaded by memories she didn't know she had but which now fit into the ones she already had, as if they had never been erased. The bar, the flirting, the kiss in the room, the mission in Cuba, the beach. The farewell kiss.

Moira gasped and Charles stroked her cheek remorseful as he said:

"I'm sorry... I should never have taken them from you."

"You shouldn't have done that." It was as if she now understood the emptiness she had felt in the past twenty years, especially after she had married Joe and she looked at him.

"I thought I was doing the right thing and keeping you happy, but when I saw your expression, so distant, it reminded me of how you looked when I erased your memories." Charles admitted, shaking his head with a sad smile. He didn't say this in search of forgiveness, but rather because he owed her an explanation.

"And I don't want to see that expression on the face of the woman I love and be more responsible for making you unhappy like Joe did, even if it means you won't come back to me, I don't want to see you in the deep end that I reached years ago."

"And that's your biggest flaw, and one of the things I admire most about you, you're always wanting to protect everyone from everything." Moira said frustrated, but touched too.

"Forgive me, my dear..." He said regretfully, staring at her. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I need to say this because I never wanted you to leave, but I didn't want you to get hurt and now I realize I should have talked to you."

An unwilling smile appeared on her lips. She loved Charles, despite what he had done, his selfish deed had been for her, and she lifted her hand, caressing his hair, which was a little longer.

"I won't leave you, even though I'm annoyed with you, and I have to wait until my divorce is finished." She said, staring at him sincerely, and Charles nodded, feeling nervous and trying not to read her mind, but he could feel her joy. "I don't want to stay away from you anymore. I want us together again."

Charles felt his heart fill with happiness, as if he had found his place again, that was beside that beautiful woman and he pressed his forehead to Moira's and she smiled, closing her eyes and resting her hands on his knees, feeling his hands caress her cheeks, pulling away her hair that fascinated him so much. At the moment, it was the closest contact they could have, but enough for now.

"I love you Moira..."

"I love you too, Charles, it's like everything makes sense now."

They stared at each other with love, knowing that even though they had to wait for her divorce and find out what was happening in Egypt, they would soon be together.


End file.
